


Barisi Drabbles Collection

by SVUtrebleclefs



Category: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, LGBT, M/M, Not all tags or characters apply to all chapters, Pre-Relationship Barisi, Rare Rolivia, Sarcastic but sweet, coming to terms with sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVUtrebleclefs/pseuds/SVUtrebleclefs
Summary: A collection of Barisi stand-alone drabbles. Mostly just pure fluff. Hope you enjoy! Follow me on Tumblr @SVUtrebleclefs





	1. Barisi Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please don't judge too harshly! please leave comments and kudos! <3 Will be posting one weekly. Follow me on tumblr @SVUtrebleclefs

“You can’t just sit there all day”

Sonny was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand looking like someone just ran over his dog. Or- more someone just aimed a gun at his head and his boss saved him. Although Rafael was understanding, it had been a month. And he still did this every weekend.  
“Yes. I can,” Sonny said in reply, “watch me.”

“I have been and its pathetic. I’m tired of seeing you drink your pain away. It’s gonna be there with the help of alcohol and procrastination or not.”

Rafael had tried to help since it happened. Sonny didn’t sleep for a week and when he later did he would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Rafael would hold him for hours and sing to him in Spanish slowly and quietly to help him drift off into a happier dream until morning. Sonny of course didn’t remember any of these incidents when he woke up the next day because he was just as he depressed and lazy as he had been the day before. Leiu made him take mandatory leave but that had ended two weeks ago. He still went to work and got his paperwork done and helped solve cases but he came home early and once home, would grab a beer and sew himself to the couch. 

“It makes it easier” Sonny said

“This isn’t healthy”

“I’m going to work. I’m sleeping. I’m eating. What’s more for me to do?”

“You’re coming home early. You’re either sleeping too much or not enough and you’re not eating nearly a healthy amount. I’m worried about you. Leiu is right. You need to talk to someone. I can set up an appointment for you wi-“

Sonny cut him off. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine. If I needed to talk to someone I would’ve done it already. You know how many times a day Leiu tells me to see her therapist? More times than parents of victims yell at the DA’s office for not doing their job in court…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rafael replied, “I know she has. Her and I are friends, you know. She tells me anything that happens in the squad room. Including stuff about you.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m fine.”

Rafael was annoyed. “I’m not letting you waste another beautiful Saturday. Get up. Get showered. We’re going out.”

Sonny looked at him in annoyance and disappointment but he wanted to please his boyfriend so he set down his beer and stood up for the first time since he got home the night before. He almost fell over from lightheadedness and his legs almost gave out upon standing but he caught his balance. He turned to Rafael. “Fine.”

Rafael who had been ready and dressed for three hours, watched as Sonny made his way to the bathroom to shower. As Sonny closed the door, Rafael went to the kitchen and put a pan on the front burner. Usually, cooking was sonny’s job but lately they had been eating nothing of nutritional value. Mainly takeout and delivery. But this Rafael had decided to change that. He was going to cook until his boyfriend could. From the few things his Abuelita had taught him to make, he adapted them to a more Italian flavor to suit Sonny’s preferences. But breakfast didn’t fit the “Italian cuisine” criteria in his opinion so he made one thing he knew he was good at. Pancakes. 

“Awe, Rafi, you didn’t have to do that for me,” Sonny said when he walked out of their bedroom to find a table nicely set consisting of pancakes and various toppings. Enough for five people even though there were only two. 

Sonny suddenly felt a wave of regret and selfishness. For weeks he had been sitting on the couch doing nothing and watching his helpless boyfriend witness him deteriorate while Sonny drank and slept his depression away into the back of his mind. He hadn’t realized how much it was killing Raf to watch him do that to himself. A smile crept along his face when he made eye contact with Raf for the first time in weeks. 

“Of course, I did. I knew you weren’t going to eat if I didn’t, and I thought it was time for something that wasn’t store bought or delivered here,” Rafael explained as he smirked at Sonny.

Sonny walked over to the small table they had in their somehow smaller kitchen. Rafael had already fixed his plate with a stack of three pancakes and a circle of syrup on top of a small square of butter. Exactly how Sonny liked it. He looked up and smiled indicating that Rafael had satisfied his partner.  
They both sat and began to enjoy their homemade breakfast.

After five minutes Rafael broke the silence, “You know I love you right? And I want to do all that I can to help you through this.”

Sonny looked up with his mouth half full of food but smiling. “Yeah. I know. And I really appreciate all that you do for me. Look I’m really so—” 

“I swear to god, if you start apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry for. You went through a traumatic event. I want to do all that I can to help you. Even if that’s sitting with you on the couch holding your hand watching you drink your 4th beer of the night while quietly singing along to the Hamilton sound track.”

“That was one time.”

“That was the best time.”

Sonny just smiled and blushed as he reached out to take his boyfriend's hand. They hadn't had much physical contact since before the event and when they were, it was usually Rafael trying to calm Sonny down while he was asleep.

They paused to finish their food. Breakfasts with Rafael were Sonny’s favorite times. He wasn’t entirely sure why. It was a good start to a day sure to be full of upset victims and unwilling-to-plead assailants. Not to mention trying to hide his relationship from the rest of the team. Rafael had told Olivia, but Sonny hadn’t told Amanda or Amaro or Fin, so when Rafael walked into the precinct they both had to play it cool while Liv practically gave them away just based her looks between them. But breakfast took his mind off of all of this. 

Once they were finished they stood up and began to clean off the table. It was the most productive Sonny had been outside of work in weeks. Which he felt bad about but could not change at this point. He handed Rafael plates and dishes from the table as Rafael washed them. Once the table was clear Sonny walked over and just stared at his boyfriend admiring what he had missed all these weeks. He decided in that moment he was going to take his boss’s advice and see a therapist. Maybe not hers but a good one nearby. He wanted to get better. Not for himself or work but for Rafael. 

Rafael looked so nice with his sleeves rolled up washing dishes for a reason that Sonny could not pinpoint. He liked it though. He wanted this forever. Perfect mornings with a smart, hot, lawyer who he loved more than life itself. Rafael looked over at Sonny and leaned in for a kiss. Short and sweet but it was all either of them needed. They pulled away and smiled.

“So, what did you say you wanted to do today?”


	2. Barisi Drabble #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny almost gets shot in the line of duty. Rafael stays up with him afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your previous comments and Kudos. Make sure to leave them down below. I appreciate it! Love you all. Follow me on Tumblr @SVUtrebleclefs.

Rafael wasn’t good with math but there were some numbers he didn’t like. 7, just ‘cause it was unlucky. His weight. His age. Whatever year it was. The balance on a gift card he had used well to its occupancy. But 10-13 was by far his least favorite.

“You could’ve died…” Rafael whispered softly.

“I know. But I didn’t. I’m here.”

Sonny’s shoulder was slightly wet from Rafael, who didn’t cry often but when he did, had good reason.

Sonny had gotten a call in the middle of the night from Olivia saying they had a lead on a murder case and needed him at a scene promptly. The perp was armed and fired two shots, just grazing Sonny’s side. Nobody was hurt and ESU managed to catch the guy and disarm him soon after his murder attempt. Rollins arrested him ‘cause she was the closest officer on the case. Rafael, looking a fraction as terrified as he felt, met Sonny at the hospital for the examination and took him home. They sat in silence for the duration of the short car ride. Sonny was fine. A little shaken up, but fine. They got home at about 5:30 that morning.

“When Liv called me, all I heard was ‘Sonny…gunshot…hospital’ I didn’t even change before I was speeding to Bellevue… I- "

Every morning, Rafael would kiss Sonny goodbye for work only to remember the dangers that came with Sonny’s profession. He knew cops left and right that were injured or even killed on the job and Rafael knew that Sonny had as much of a chance as anyone else to end up in the same position. They had talked about a life together. Getting married, maybe even having kids. The thing that terrified Rafael most was that everything he dreamed of could be gone in an instant with the click of a gun. 

“Raf. I’m okay. I’m okay,” Sonny whispered as he attempted to comfort him. He hugged him tighter and held him close, resulting in Raf finally relaxing.

“I know you are…” Raf finally replied after a long moment in the darkness of their living room.

Sonny was typically the more relaxed one after a near-death experience to himself. Rafael was the one who was always worried. Sometimes Sonny needed comforting too though. Even so, he still tried his best to make sure his boyfriend wouldn’t worry as much about him. Sonny knew that he, himself, would be fine. He just needed to make sure Rafael was too. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too. So much. Ill never let anything happen to you.”

They soon fell asleep to the sound of cars just beginning to speed down the roads at the start of the new work day.


	3. Barisi Drabble #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship Barisi at the NYPD Christmas party. Slight Rolivia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments and Kudos! Follow me on Tumblr @SVUtrebleclefs.

“Shit. Shit shit shit shit.”

  
Rafael had heard Carisi cuss on rare occasion. But never 5 times in a row, which Rafael always figured was due to his religion. But then again, him and Carisi were never really close and didn’t see each other outside of work very often, so he couldn’t make an accurate generalization.

  
“Something wrong, detective?” he asked, now interested in Carisi’s reasoning.

  
“Lieu invited me to that Christmas party tomorrow and I just found out my ex will be there. Her and I are on bad terms. I left her for someone else and that person stood me up. I broke her heart. It was just messy. We haven’t spoken in months. She’s an economical defense attorney, so I’ve managed to avoid her, but she’ll be there and she’s going to see that I’m still alone and it will just be awkward.”

  
Rafael didn’t often pity the younger man, but he knew what it was like to be broken hearted by people who didn’t romantically love you back. As much as he wanted to see his coworker humiliated, he knew that wasn’t the correct choice. He knew how to help, but he was unsure of how to propose the idea without revealing his well-hidden crush on the man. He was unsure of why he felt this way. Maybe it was the long legs, slender frame or the swift luscious hair, but he suppressed his feelings to keep work professional.

  
“When was the last time you talked to her?”

  
“Five months ago.”

  
“well, not years, but not recent. I’m sure you’ll be able to avoid her.”

  
“See that’s just the thing. She’s my sister’s best friend.”

  
“Ooh. Well, detective, I’m sure you can figure it out. Now hand me that file.”

  
Carisi walked over to his desk to hand him the file, his hand slightly brushing against the attorney’s. he gave a slight smile without Barba noticing as he walked back to his seat. Barba watched the younger man swiftly went back to his seat. Carisi’s suits always fit in all the right places and it was perfect for Rafael. Carisi looked up to see Rafael looking at him, who quickly looked down.

  
“Um… detective, did Melinda find a cause of death for Sasha?”

  
“Not yet. There were stab wounds to the chest but a gunshot to the femoral artery. She is still trying to figure out which killed her first”

  
“I need a cause of death. Text Liv to put some pressure on her. I can’t prosecute without an accurate cause of death.”

 

“On it, counselor.”

  
Rafael got up to pour himself his five-millionth cup of coffee for the night. Sonny watched him. He always liked his arms. Small but slightly muscular. Fit in a suit perfectly. Always being used in court. Something Sonny admired.

  
Rafael spoke up as he sat back down at his desk. “I think I could help you with your ex being at the party.”

  
Carisi looked up from his notes and stared Barba right in the eye. “You have an idea, counselor?”

  
“I do. I could pose as your new boyfriend to show your ex.”

  
“You would do that for me?”

  
“Of course. As much as I like to give you a hard time and would love to see you suffer in this situation, I am willing to help you in return for you being such a big help on this case. You have covered most of the leads that we have.”

  
“Wow. Thanks, counselor. I owe you one.”

  
“Don’t mention it. Also, you used a colon instead of a semi colon in this report. You should be more careful about your grammar usage, detective.”

  
Carisi rolled his eyes and continued to analyze his reports. He looked down to check his watch and noticed that it was almost 11:30. He began to close his files and pack up his things for the night.

  
“I gotta go, or I’ll be useless tomorrow. Sorry, counselor.”

  
“Oh, you’re fine. I’ll go home in about an hour or so. Liv needs some paperwork ASAP. Text me the information for the party. I’m looking forward to it.”

  
Carisi blushed and smiled at him. He couldn’t get the thought of Barba posing as his new boyfriend out of his head. How intimate would they be? Would be obvious or suttle? Would they even run into his ex? And if they didn’t, would Barba keep up the act or let it go. All of it gave Carisi anxiety and excitement at the same time. Like a teenager in high school about to get back a test they studied for but are unsure about how well they did.

  
“Thanks. Don’t work too hard. Get some sleep.”

  
“I appreciate your consideration. Goodnight, Sonny.”

  
Carisi raised an eyebrow. Rafael went rouge due to his accidental introduction of a first-name basis. He just went silent and paid attention to his work.  
“Goodnight, Rafael.”

  
~*~

  
Sonny Carisi always had a difficult time hiding his crushes on people. In 7th grade, he blushed every time he was around who he thought was the most beautiful girl in the world, Amber Scar. Everyone knew he liked her. She, unfortunately did not like him back. Her loss. But Sonny never changed. He always acted and reacted the same way to love. And his love for Rafael Barba was no different.

  
Rollins was the first one to be suspicious. She can always tell when something is up with her friend. “You look like one of your sisters just had a baby. What’s up with you?”

  
“Me? Oh nothin’. I’m normal. I’m great. Peachy.”

  
“Yeah. Mhmm. Okay. The lieutenant needs you.”

  
“Oh lord,” Sonny thought. He should’ve known that Rafael would tell Olivia. They’re practically best friends. They tell each other everything, even outside of work-related subjects.

  
“So, Rafael, huh?”

  
“Scuse’ me?” This surprised the detective. His boss wasn’t usually so abrupt.

  
“I know you like him. You have a chance. Have fun at the party tonight. Please not too much fun though. You guys are two very different suit sizes.”

  
Carisi was as red as Rafael was the night before when he addressed the detective by his first name. he left her office as fast as he could without being noticed and quietly walked back to his desk. He picked up his phone.

  
Mandala Hotel. 8pm. Suit and tie event. See you there:)  
-Sonny

  
He felt instant regret as he hit the send button. The smiley. The first name. It was so unprofessional. So… Sonny.

  
He tried to focus on paperwork as he anxiously waited for a reply until he remembered that he was in court until 2.

  
Around 3:45, he heard his phone buzz and sure enough it was his fake party-date.

  
Thanks. You too.  
-Rafael

  
It wasn’t much, but it was settling enough that Sonny no longer felt anxious about the text. He did, however, continue to feel anxious about that night’s party and still questioned to what degree their fake relationship would lie. He feared that he would get too caught up in the moment and do something he would later regret.  
His thoughts were put on hold when Leiu came walking out of her office.

  
“We have a lead on the case. 214 West 3rd street, two guys there who say they witnessed the attack. Rollins and Carisi. You two go.”

  
A quick nod was all Carisi and his partner gave their boss before grabbing their coats and heading to a squad car.

  
“Aye, Rollins. Ever liked someone way out of your league that you have no chance with?”

  
She just rolled her eyes and smiled. “He likes you back, Carisi. Do you see the way he looks at you when he walks into the precinct? How he always gives you a hard time? If I know Rafael, which I do, you’ve got as good a shot as any.”

  
Carisi went slightly pink but nodded. “Thanks.”

  
It was already late that night, so by the time they got back to the precinct, Fin and Dodds had already gone to the party. Carisi quickly gathered his papers and left to do the same.

  
“Meet you there?” Rollins asked.

  
A small “sure” was all Sonny could muster out of anxiety. Tonight was the night. He was going to tell Rafael how he felt no matter how awkward it was. The worst he could do is not feel the same, right?

  
He went home, slipped on his newest suit and tie, combed through his hair and left to catch a cab. He could’ve walked considering that it wasn’t very far, but he was afraid he would mess up his hair considering how windy of a night it was.

  
He found Rafael waiting right outside the door. He checked hit watch. 8:01. He was late. Had Rafael noticed? He hoped not.

  
“Hey counselor. Sorry I’m late.” Crap. Now he definitely noticed.

  
“Carisi, it’s 8:01. Calm down. And please call me Rafael outside of work. Or at least Barba.” Sonny was surprised.

  
“Can I call you—”

  
“I draw the line at anything further.”

  
“Dualy noted.”

  
“Shall we head inside? It’s getting cold.”

  
“We shall. Also, were just faking a relationship around my ex right?”

  
“I was going to say all night, but hey if that’s where--”

  
“No, no its cool. What are the physical limits?”

  
“I will punch you in the face if your arm is anything lower than my waist.”

  
“Alright then.”

  
They headed inside. They saw Liv and Rollins (seriously we know they’re dating they just won’t tell anyone) talking to a judge from a recent case they worked, although Sonny could not remember his name and was too nervous to ask his fake boyfriend. He just followed Rafael’s lead to the bar to get a quick drink before making their rounds to the judges and attorneys. Rafael was a scotch kind of guy while Sonny was more into beer and wine. Although Sonny did not share the same palate as the lawyer, he still tried to enjoy the drink they both received.

  
With the drink in their hands, they made their way around the venue, talking to everyone that stopped Rafael to have a chat of various time periods. The only person that stopped for Carisi was Rollins, who gave him a quick elbow to the side acknowledging him and the man he tried to hide his love for. Carisi smiled and rolled his eyes at the detective and continued to try to engage in the intense legal conversations he one day wished to be a part of once he became a lawyer and people began to treat him as such.

  
Eventually they went back to the bar but this time they sat down together after ordering more drinks. Carisi forgot the entire reason that they had been pretending to date. He looked around and didn’t see his ex-girlfriend anywhere. She checked his Facebook to see that she was having a lovely weekend with her husband in Barbados. Sonny took a sigh of relief and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

  
“Hey I just wanted to say thanks for putting up with me tonight. Also, turns out my ex isn’t even here.”

  
“Really? You lucked out then. And, of course. I’ve had a lovely night. And you got all anxious over nothing.”

  
“Actually,” Carisi paused to think about what he was about to say. “that’s not why I was anxious.”

  
“Oh really? How come then?”

  
“Well… okay. There’s no easy way around this so I’m just going to tell you straight u—"

  
Carisi was cut off by a sudden kiss. Rafael pulled away first and looked up at him, smiling into his eyes.

  
“Is that what you were going to say?”

  
“You said it better than I could’ve.”

  
From their seats they turned their heads to the sound of Rollins trying to quietly speak to Olivia.

  
“Hey, if they can do it, so can we.”

  
Olivia pulled Rollins close for a passionate but sweet kiss. Sonny and Rafael turned to each other. Rafael stared at Sonny with his mouth open. “I didn’t even know she was…”

  
Sonny just shook his head. “Me neither.”

  
Carisi just smiled and pulled Rafael closer for another kiss. This one slightly longer.

  
Carisi pulled away first. “I love you.”

  
“I love you too.”


	4. Barisi Drabble #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael gets drunk and Sonny attempts to keep him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been loving this so far and I appreciate all the Kudos and comments! Sorry if there are any errors, grammatical or otherwise. I am trying my best! Follow me on Tumblr @SVUtrebleclefs

“Yes… Thank you… Yes, I’ll get those files to you ASAP… Yes… Thank you.”

Rafael hangs up the phone after an hour-long conversation with the DA. A tough murder case of a rape victim had just wrapped up. No witnesses, no evidence, no suspects. But Rafael somehow managed to put the perp away after SVU’s long investigation. He was reading over some files from a small case he was briefing when he hears his phone buzz.

Liv: Congrats on the case today. Drinks with the squad?

Rafael sits back and smirks then texts an agreement to meet up. He is exhausted. This case had caused many sleepless nights of research and trying to figure out the best arguments to use in court. But he managed to pull through with a success. He thought him and the squad deserved drinks. But more importantly, he could there spend a little time with a certain detective.

That damn Sonny Carisi.

Rafael was slightly embarrassed of his… what should he call it? A crush? He’s a 47 year old man with a crush? Like a teenager. A crush on a man who’s almost a decade his junior, used to have a pornstache and has a cute Staten Island accent? Yes. Rafael did have a crush on Sonny Carisi. But he didn’t have to know that. Nobody did.

As he entered the bar, he saw everyone at their usual seats. Except for Amaro. But he had his daughter with him this week, so Rafael understood. Liv waved at him as he walked in, but not before he could notice Carisi, who was wearing a gray vest with a light lilac shirt underneath. Rafael smiled and walked over.

“Tough case, counselor. Good job today.”

Rafael looked up as soon as he heard the accent.

“Thank you, detective.”

“You look like you need a drink, Rafa,” Liv suggested.

Rafael did need a drink. Maybe he would stop thinking about Carisi. All he really wanted to do was celebrate with the squad. His mind just wouldn’t let him do that. Or was he celebrating too much? Rafael couldn’t decide.

He ordered scotch. As usual. Nobody expected anything more or less.

Time quickly passed. Fin left first. Then Rollins, who was smart enough to know how drunk she was and called an uber, even after Liv offered to take her home. (Rafael knows there’s something between them but Liv won’t say anything.) That left just Sonny and Rafael. Rafael had had one too many. Okay. Maybe two too many. He was more drunk than usual and poor Sonny had to deal with him.

“Counsellor… I don’t think you should drive home,” Sonny said after assessing Rafael’s physical state.

“Call me Rafael” he said.

Carisi raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to regret saying that the next time we see each other outside of work.”

“Nah… It’s cool.”

“If you say so… I still don’t think you should drive home.”

“Mkay. Cool. I’ll take a cab”

Rafael was slightly slurring his words but he was making coherent sentences so Sonny wasn’t too worried.

“Why don’t I take you home?” Sonny suggested. He was smiling. Not really suggestively. But sweetly.

“…Fine. But one more drink.” Rafael knew this was a bad decision. But he did it anyways.

He received his drink and quickly finished it. Sonny had two beers the entire night and was acting sober as a cop. Oh wait.

He had feelings for Rafael. He knew that. He just knew he didn’t have a chance. Rafael hated him, he thought. No. He knew. But he did care about him as a friend and wanted him to get home safely.

Sonny didn’t drink anymore in the event that he did have to take Rafael home. He figured if he did drink more, it would defeat the purpose entirely.

“Are you ready to go?” Sonny asked him after his glass was empty.

“Yyeeeep,” Rafael slurred.

“Oh lord. Here. Put on your coat. Its freezing outside,” Sonny reached for Rafael’s coat in attempt to help him with it. Rafael proceeded to cross his arms and act like a child.

“No. No coat. Only cold.”

“You are going to get sick if you don’t.”

“No.

“I’m telling Liv you said that.”

They eventually got to Sonny’s car. they got themselves settled and Rafael had immediately fallen asleep, when sonny realized that he had no clue where Rafael lived.

He lightly shoved Rafael in the shoulder.

“Hey. Hey. Counsellor. Where do you live?”

“Mmppphhh….”

Sonny was getting nowhere with this. He called Liv to see if she knew but he got no answer. She was probably asleep. This left Sonny with the only option he could think of: Take Rafael back to his place. He could sleep on his couch and get a cab in the morning. So, Sonny did that.

They pulled up to his building and Sonny woke Rafael up so they could get up to his apartment. Rafael was half asleep but he was able to walk up the stairs. They stopped at his door so that sonny could unlock it and by then Rafael had woken up a bit. Without thinking, Rafael pulled Sonny in and kissed him. Sonny leaned in to it and then pulled away.

“Why?” Rafael asked.

“You’re drunk,” Sonny said, “and you’re going to regret this in the morning. I don’t think you really like me the way I like you.”

“Nah. You’re hot and you have a nice ass.” Rafael smirked as he said it even though he didn’t quite know what he was saying.

Sonny smiled as he opened his door. “The couch is all yours. I’ll get you blankets and pillows. There’s coffee in the cabinet next to the fridge for tomorrow morning.”

Sonny was ecstatic inside his head. Rafael Barba. Staying the night in his house? Dream come true for him. It sucked that Rafael was drunk though. Nothing really mattered. But he tried to keep that out of his mind for now.

Suddenly Sonny felt a hand on his tie.

“You know… the couch is kinda… cold,” Rafael said. Sonny was a terrible person for doing this.

“Is that your way of telling me you want to sleep in my bed?”

Rafael looked up at him. “…Maybe.”

Sonny smiled and took off Rafael’s jacket and walked them both to his bedroom. Rafael was very tired and immediately just sat on the bed and laid down.

“You need help getting your clothes off, don’t you,” Sonny asked. Half disappointed in him but half excited too.

“Maybe…” Rafael said, half-asleep.

Sonny first undid Rafael’s vest. After that he took off his shoes. Then he moved onto his belt and pants in the most non-seductive way that he could. Sonny have Rafael pants and a t-shirt to sleep in, which he had to help him put on. Then Rafael pulled the covers over himself and closed his eyes.

Sonny smiled a little, turned off the lights and climbed into bed next to Rafael. Not too close. He didn’t want it to be weird. Except the second he was under the covers, Rafael turned over, took Sonny’s hand and pulled it around himself and immediately fell back asleep. Sonny decided right then that he was going to ask Rafael out on a date soon and that was his last thought before falling asleep himself.

 

Sonny woke up at 8:30 to not only sunlight, but to disappointment. Before he even opened his eyes, he knew that Rafael had left. This made him sad. He knew the night before had probably been nothing considering how much Rafael had to drink, but that was a thought he had procrastinated on dwelling on. He laid in bed for ten minutes before smelling what seemed to be coffee.

 Of course. Mr. Rafael Barba. Manhattans finest ADA was never complete without a side of caffeine addiction. Sonny was unsure how Rafael had even managed to get up and make coffee considering the massive hangover he should’ve had. Clearly Rafael had more willpower in his life than Sonny did.

Sonny got himself out of bed feeling happy. Usually in a situation like this Sonny would’ve felt regret. But this time he didn’t. He felt almost hopeful for something he couldn’t identify yet.

Rafael heard Sonny enter the room and looked up, looked back at the coffee and then looked back at Sonny.

“You telling me there was coffee is one of the very few things I actually remember from last night.”

“Figured you would. Nothing fancy but it is what it is.”

Sonny laughed a little and smiled at him. Sonny wasn’t entirely sure what this was between them. They did just sleep together. He was almost positive Rafael was single. Sonny had liked Rafael for awhile now and he could assume that the feeling was mutual considering Rafael was still in Sonny’s apartment.

Rafael sat at the table and spoke up. “Look, I know last night wasn’t… it wasn’t me. And I apologize for how I acted. And this may not be the words you were looking for from me but, I like you. A lot. And um… I want to make this up to you. Maybe I can take you out for dinner soon?”

Sonny felt a sigh of relief. On the inside he was over the moon but on the outside, he was trying to act like a normal human being as to not change Rafael’s mind.

“Yeah… I would like that.”

Rafael just smiled in response, which was all Sonny needed.


	5. Barisi Drabble #5

“Barba seems to be enjoying himself.”

  
Carisi looked over at the bar to see Barba talking to a judge with Liv. Barba was on what Sonny would guess was his third glass of scotch. But that was none of his business.

  
Rollins looked at Carisi with a raised eyebrow. She knew something was up.

  
“Carisi?” Amanda said with a weird, rare smirk on her face, only to give Sonny the impression that she was thinking of something that he didn’t want to know of but didn’t have a choice.

  
Carisi side-eyed her. “…Yes?”

  
“You’re blushing.”

  
“So? It’s hot in here.”

  
“I think you like that Barba gives you a hard time,” she implied.

  
“What are you sayin’, Rollins?”

  
“I think you have a crush on him.”

  
“On Barba? No. We’re coworkers. He’s my mentor. Nothing more.”

  
“And that stops you from liking him, how?”

  
Carisi blushed even more, “I do not like him.”

  
“Mkay. Prove it then. HEY BARBA!” she yelled across the room.

  
“You are going to cause a scene.”

  
Carisi turned pink annoyance and embarrassment. He watched the ADA walk over across the room, Olivia following him. Carisi watched him as his suit jacket, fitted perfectly around his waist, swayed back and forth as he ran his hands through his hair, feeling himself grow hot with a blush. Why did he feel this way? He doesn’t have feelings for the smart, hot, sexy lawyer. Did he?

  
“How can I help you?” Barba said as he finally made his way over to the detectives.

  
Rollins spoke up, “Barba, what do you think about the recent evidence we found on the new rape case?”

  
“I believe that it’s not sufficient enough to solely hold up in court if this case goes to trial, but it’s a good start, should we be able to find anything else. What do you think, Carisi?”

  
“Um… I don’t know. The surveillance footage should be enough. Plus, the DNA, cause even though the rape kit didn’t pick up anything, there was still DNA everywhere else in that house, plus on the weapon he used. I think our chances are good.”

  
Carisi was still blushing, trying to sound somewhat smart to impress his mentor. Rollins gave Carisi a look that said “you sure you don’t like him” until Carisi shot back a “he’s my mentor” look.

  
“The surveillance footage only showed the hallways of the apartment building. We have no evidence that anything illegal even happened in Macy’s apartment because the tapes don’t have sound and the neighbors were all gone on holiday. We really need something more stable.”

  
Carisi looked slightly sad that he had yet again failed to impress Barba. Why did he care so much? He had always wanted to impress people higher than him, or in legal positions, he aspired to one day achieve, but with Barba, he tried harder than he usually did and struggled to figure out why.  
Barba and Olivia had left to talk to a judge and discuss legal things Carisi only dreamed of being included to conversate about. He worried that Rafael would not want to be with someone so below him. Carisi is just a detective, and Rafael is an assistant district attorney for Manhattan, and although Carisi was studying to become a lawyer, a Fordham education was nowhere near the Harvard degree that Barba possessed. Suddenly Carisi snapped out of his thoughts, trying to piece together why in the world he cared so much.

  
A long pause passed and he had forgotten Rollins was there until she spoke up. “I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t like him,”  
Carisi turned towards her and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. Maybe you’re right. I’m still not entirely sure myself. It’s just awkward because I look up to him. Why would a guy like him fall for a guy like me?”

  
“Because you’re smart, funny, a good detective, and a good person. Anyone would.”

  
They stood in silence thinking. Sonny came to realize that he did, in fact, like on Rafael. He had had one for a while, he just didn’t want to come to terms with it. Amanda laughed at the idea but she thought that they would make a good couple. They balance each other. She’s seen the way they look at each other. In the precinct, in court, at non-work gatherings and parties. She knew they liked each other.

  
“So, what should I do?” Carisi asked, finally breaking the silence.

  
“Well, you flirt. Don’t be abrupt about it. But be yourself. You try way too hard, which is one reason he gives you such a hard time. I’m sure he appreciates your dedication and general knowledge of the legal world, but sometimes you just gotta be you, Sonny.”

  
“Alright… Thanks ‘Manda.”

  
“That’s my job.”

 

Carisi waited until Liv left to go home to Noah and Barba had talked to about every person at the party. He found Barba sitting at the bar alone with scotch in front of him writing something on a small notepad. Carisi didn’t bother to ask what.

  
Carisi walked up behind him. “Another round for both of us?”

  
Barba turned around, startled by Carisi’s presence, but then gave a slight smile.

  
“You don’t have to do that…”

  
“It’s my pleasure, counselor.”

  
“We’re not at work. Would you please call be Rafael?”

  
“Would you please call me Sonny?”

  
Rafael rolled his eyes as he refused to do so, just to annoy him. “No.”

  
Carisi smiled. “Then no.”

  
Carisi pulled out a chair and sat down beside him. Barba was wearing black slacks, black jacket, black vest, white shirt and turquoise striped tie. A strange combination, Carisi thought, although it did look quite well on him. Carisi looked at his dark brown hair, his almost-black eyes, and his strong arms. Barba was a nice height. Shorter than Sonny by half a head. Carisi liked that even though he was 10 years Barba’s junior, Barba was smaller than him, height wise. Although, he was unsure why he felt this way.

  
“Enjoying the party?”

  
“Yeah. Nick, Fin, and Amanda all left. I saw Liv had too, so I came here.”

  
Barba gave Carisi a half-smile. “I like knowing that I’m your last resort.”

  
Carisi’s face was almost as red as the wine that the attorney had next to him. “that’s not what I-

  
Barba laughed. “I’m teasing you, Carisi…”

  
Carisi smiled.

  
They received their drinks and both looked down at them. Barba looked up like he was staring off into space or thinking. As if he knew something that Sonny didn’t, which worried Sonny. Had he been obvious about his stupid crush, like he was in the 8th grade? He was always asking for Barba’s help when he wasn’t trying to impress him with legal knowledge. He guesses that that could’ve tipped it off, but they hadn’t seen each other outside of work much. Carisi secretly hoped that Barba knew so it would be easier to tell him but a part of him still wanted to keep it to himself. For work purposes. Barba looked up at him a few moments later.

  
“You know I don’t think you’re stupid, Carisi. You’re very smart. You just try too hard.”

  
Carisi’s eyes widened. “That’s exactly what Amanda said. I just want to impress you.” Sonny knew that was the wrong thing to say as soon as he said it but now he couldn’t take it back.

  
“You have impressed me, and you don’t need to continue to try, although I admire that you do. I give you a hard time because it makes you work even harder.”

  
“Why do you bother with me though? Why not Rollins or Amaro?” Carisi was slightly confused but he understood enough to not ask too many questions.

  
“I’m not entirely sure.” Barba smiled at him, “some of it is because you want to become a lawyer, but there was always something I liked about you. You were always willing to work harder on any case and learn as much as you can about it. You always wanted to be the best at what you did even if that meant asking for help. And I always admired that.”

  
Sonny smiled and blushed. He had always liked Rafael. He just never knew how much until now. He could feel that something was missing from his life and he now realized that what was missing was him.

  
“Okay, I can’t keep this from you…” Carisi started. Rafael raised an eyebrow. His smile faded just a fraction due to the mood change as he Carisi looked into his eyes.

  
“Look, from the day we met, I knew there was something about you. You’re smart and hot but I always figured you didn- “

  
Carisi was cut off by a kiss. Short and sweet, but everything he had ever wished for.

  
Rafael started, “it never occurred to you that I feel the same?”

  
“I don’t know. I always figured you were straight and way outta my league.”

  
“Nope,” he said as he turned back to his drink.

  
They stopped talking to finish their drinks and walked out of the venue together to wait outside for cabs. Carisi was acting calm but was going mentally insane. He had almost been positive that Barba would reject him in the most sarcastic and harsh way possible, which he was prepared for. Instead, he got the exact opposite, which he was unsure of how to react to.

  
“So,” Barba started, “What do we do now?”

  
Carisi thought for a moment. “Let me take you out to dinner. There’s a really good Italian place a couple blocks down from the courthouse.”

  
Barba looked at him and smiled. “That sounds great,” he said as he leaned in for a final kiss when he saw his Uber pulled up.

  
“Thursday, at 8?”

  
“Text me the address.”

  
Barba watched him and smiled as he drove away.


	6. Barisi Drabble #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny plans a proposal on New Year's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so it was pointed out to me by @Lyssa13 (Thank you so much) that chapter 4 and chapter 6 were the same and I am so sorry about that because that was very irresponsible of me. Here is a brand new chapter (I'm pretty sure) and it is my favorite that I have written. Thank you so much for being so patient with me. I hope you enjoy.

Thirty minutes until midnight. Sonny had no idea that this many people could fit in Liv’s apartment. The entire squad was there plus Rafael, Brian, Tucker, Melinda, a couple other people from the DA’s office and a few others that Carisi didn’t think had anything to do with the NYPD. It was a nice party though. Rollins brought Jesse who was playing with Noah and the TV was turned on to Times Square. Everyone had brought food, including himself, of course.

  
Rafael wasn’t going to go at first. He hated big parties and wasn’t a huge fan for big holidays like Christmas or New Years. He was also very busy with work but Sonny eventually convinced him because he said there would be scotch. He finally said yes so now here they were.

  
“Are y’all gonna be cheesy and kiss at midnight?” Rollins asked, startling Sonny a tad because they were turned the other way.

  
“Most likely,” he replied.

  
Rafael just smirked and laughed a little. He knew it was true. Sonny knew they would but that’s only because he had a distinct plan of a proposal. They had been dating for three years almost. Sonny had picked out a ring awhile ago because he had planned on proposing at Thanksgiving, but then Rafael got food poisoning so he figured it would not be the best time. So, he saved it. He didn’t want to propose at Christmas because they spent the holiday with the Carisi Clan and he just didn’t want to deal with the aftermath of that, so he thought tonight would be perfect. The ball drops, there are fireworks. What could be better for the proper proposal?

  
Not to mention Sonny had hired a couple people to do a huge surprise for Rafael. Sonny wasn’t sure if he would love it or hate it but it was too late now. Sonny was hoping for the latter.

  
Rollins just raised an eyebrow and smiled. “You two have fun with that.”

  
Rafael took a sip of his drink. “We will.”

  
They heard a glass clink and turned towards the kitchen. Olivia looked like she was about to say something.

  
“Can I have your attention, please? I’d like to thank you all for taking time from your work outside of work to join me tonight. I know we don’t all get together often under positive circumstances to I’m happy to see everyone here for the holidays. It means a lot to me… Also, Jesse and Noah are happy because they get to stay up extra late. So, thank you and let’s have a good night! Cheers!”

  
Everyone laughed and raised their glasses.

  
As the night was inching closer and closer to twelve, people were pouring more champagne and sitting near the TV to watch the performances.   
“Hey Rafi, have you ever wanted to spend a New Years Eve in Times Square?” Sonny asked.

  
“I don’t know, does standing for days in the bitter cold wearing adult diapers with no food or water surrounded by thousands of people only to listen to new artists I don’t know the names of sing cheesy pop music and see a ball drop at midnight when instead I could just watch it on TV, sound like something I would ever want to do?”

  
Sonny just laughed. “Point taken.”

  
It was 11:54. Everyone was gathered around the TV waiting for the countdown. Sonny had other plans.

  
“Let’s go outside.”

  
“Sonny, it is my number of convictions below zero outside. I don’t wanna.”

  
“Please…” Sonny gave Rafael a pouty face.

  
Rafael sighed, “Fine. But we're coming back inside once midnight hits.”

  
“Fair enough.”

  
They walked onto Liv’s porch overlooking the city. It was cold, but there were only three minutes until midnight.

  
“We’re going to miss the stuff inside,” Rafael complained.

  
“Like you actually care.”

  
Rafael made a face that clearly said “fair point.”

  
Sonny looked at Rafael for a second and then kissed him. They were both cold, but at that moment, it didn’t matter.

  
They both turned around when they heard a noise coming from the apartment. Everyone was counting down from ten. They both turned back and looked outward from the balcony. When everyone said “Happy New Year” the fireworks started.

  
Sonny stepped back a bit but Rafael didn’t notice. He was looking at the fireworks, which was what Sonny was going for because at that moment the fireworks started spelling “Rafael, Will You Marry Me?”

  
Rafael just stood there. “Wha... Sonny did you…” he turned around.

  
Sonny was on one knee holding a box with a ring in it. Rafael was on the verge of tears. He nodded and barely said the word “Yes.”

  
By the time Sonny stood up to put the ring on his new Fiancé’s finger, everybody that was at the party was looking through the window. Everyone was cheering, Rollins was almost crying, Jesse and Noah were screaming “UNCLE SONNY AND UNCLE RAFA ARE GONNA GET MARRIED!”

  
Rafael pulled Sonny in for another kiss in the freezing cold. When they pulled away Sonny looked his future husband in the eye and whispered “Happy New Year.”


	7. Barisi Drabble #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Sonny argue about Coffee (Pre relationship Barisi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the love so much! I hope you like this one!

Rafael Barba and Sonny Carisi Drabbles

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

 

    “Please, anything but Starbucks.”

    “Rafa, I know you better than that. I choose to put my life on the line in situations that I actually have a chance of getting out of.”

    “Smart choice.”

Liv had texted Rafael the night before asking him if he wanted to come to get coffee with her and a few of her detectives. Of course, he said yes. His meetings weren’t until the afternoon and he wasn’t in the middle of any major trials.

    “Carisi and Rollins are joining us,” Liv mentioned.

    “Not Fin?” Fin didn’t usually come to outings like this but Rafael still likes to ask.

    “Nah. I offered but he said he had work to do. They all do. Some of them just don’t feel like doing it.”

They walked towards the local coffee shop near the courthouse. He slightly perked up when he learned Carisi was going. He had eventually come to terms with the fact that he liked him. A lot. But he suppressed this feeling knowing he didn’t have a chance. He obviously liked Rollins and she obviously liked him back so he kept it to himself, which he was good at because he hadn’t felt like that in so long, it didn’t change him.

    As they entered the shop, Rollins and Carisi were at the back of the line.

    “Guess you guys just got here?” Liv asked.

Rollins smiled. “Yes. Carisi won't stop going on about how he has the perfect amount of money left on his gift card to buy his coffee.”

    “How often does that happen to you, Rollins? It makes me happy,” Carisi exclaimed like a child talking about what he wanted for Christmas. Rafael thought it was cute but there was no way he would let his facial expressions say that to them.

    “Oh lord,” he ended with.

“Hey counselor, I bet I can guess your order,” Carisi said.

    “I bet you can.”

    “Medium black coffee, no sugar.”

    “Booyah, Fordham Law,” Rafael said in reply knowing he would get a rise out of the rest of the squad since he had said the same thing during a case a few months ago. And he was right. Rollins laughed, Liv smiled and Carisi was trying to hide his frustration through a fake smile.

They got to the register after waiting for what felt like forever. Liv ordered first. Then Rollins. Then Carisi. His order got Rafael’s attention.

“You ordered a vanilla coffee with creamer? What are you, ten?” He asked.

Carisi just smiled. He was used to Barba’s sly remarks. “Well, like you I too like to have my coffee the same color as my soul.”

Liv laughed and Rafael just glared at her but smiled when he looked back at Sonny. “I think its just a childish coffee to match your childish personality.”

“Says the person that was born an adult.”

    “This adult attended Harvard Law, now remind me where you got your law degree?”

    “I believe you said it, what, five minutes ago?”

Rafael widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows. “Oh, so they taught you math at Fordham too?”

Liv grabbed her coffee. “Would you two get a room, already.”

Barba and Carisi just stared at her and stopped arguing due to the sudden awkwardness. Rafael turned pink. Then Rafael noticed something. Carisi turned red too. Rafael didn’t know if this was a good sign or a bad sign. It could be good because he was just exposed or bad because he didn’t feel that way. Rafael hoped for the ladder.

Rollins was failing at the attempt to conceal her laughter. Rafael knew she gossiped with Liv about himself and Carisi but what could he do? Gossip with Carisi about Liv and Rollins like a 5th grader? That would only prove their point. So, nothing. He could do nothing.

“Black coffee for Rafael!”

Rafael was stuck in his own head so much that he wouldn’t be surprised if the barista had called his name 50 times already. He grabbed his coffee and walked over to where Liv and Rollins were sitting. Since they were sitting on one side next to each other, Rafael had to take a seat on the other side, where Carisi promptly sat next to him moments later. Rafael decided the silence was too much.

“Liv, did you get those files that I asked for to my desk yesterday?”

“I didn’t. I sent Carisi to do it.” She smirked, knowing what she was doing. Rafael just gave the fakest smile he could muster.

“Thank you.”

They made small talk until they left. Rafael could finally breathe when they parted ways. How did Liv know? Was it their continuous flirting throughout the precinct and Rafael’s office and the way they looked at each other and the way Carisi always tried to impress him, but Rafael just made sarcastic remarks back at him. Okay, now it made sense. But for her to call them out in the middle of a coffee shop? That’s not like her. He could’ve said something about her and Rollins but that would be going down to her level, which, now that he thinks about it, he does with Carisi all the time.

Rafael could see where she got the impression that he liked Carisi, which he does. But for Carisi to like him back? Rafael just didn’t see it. He clearly liked Rollins, right? Which was sad because she clearly liked Liv, who liked her back. It was an inescapable triangle. But Rafael could not dwell on these thoughts any longer. He had an important meeting to go to.

 

It was almost 9 p.m. which Rafael didn’t know until he heard his phone buzz and was therefore forced to see the time. He had received a text message.

Carisi: Hey. I am sorry for what the Lieutenant said this morning and the awkwardness. Hope it doesn’t stay this way. -Sonny

Rafael had forgotten about what his friend had said earlier and while he appreciated Sonny’s apology for something that wasn’t his fault even, he wished he hadn’t been reminded of it.

Barba: It’s okay. Not your fault. Let’s just put it aside. -Rafael

Carisi: Okay. See you tomorrow. -Sonny

    Rafael began to type something but he couldn’t put words in order. He wanted to say how he felt but not only could he not form coherent sentences, but it could also mess up their work life. He decided to call Liv.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Liv.”

“Hey, Rafa. What’s up?”

“I have to tell you something.”

“Okay. Shoot.”

“I like one of your detectives.”

“Really? I haven’t noticed. Just so you know, I think you and pornstache would make a fine couple.”

“Liv, I’m serious.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Is there anything I can do?”

“I don’t really know if I should tell him or not. I mean, he clearly likes Rollins, right?”

“No. you obviously haven’t noticed the way he looks at you. He’s always trying to impress you. And even if he did like Rollins…” Liv laughed, “he doesn’t have a chance.”

“Wait, so you think he likes me back?”

“Yes. I do. You should stop talking to me so I can go to bed and start talking to him so he can be in yours. Goodnight Rafa.”

She hung up. Rafael was lucky this was a phone call so she couldn’t see how bright red he was of embarrassment. Although she was right, he could not believe she just said that. It was 9:30. Not too late to text Carisi. But was it too fast? Should he wait? He decided he would wait until the end of the week. Maybe Liv would keep making jokes and Carisi would keep flirting with him to make it easier.

 

Three days went by. Carisi came to his office to drop off papers four times. Nobody else did. Just him. That could mean two things. Liv was making him do it to make things awkward, or Carisi had assessed the situation and was taking his chances. If it was Carisi then Rafael’s life was much easier but if it was Liv then it was quickly becoming more difficult, and Rafael couldn’t figure out which. Carisi acted as his normal self. So, had he liked Rafael this entire time or did he not like him at all. Rafael knew he had liked Rollins before, but whether he still liked her or not? That was the question.

Now that Rafael thought about it, Carisi did look at him differently than he looked at the rest of the squad. Whether he was trying to give his non-useful legal insight or wasn’t saying anything at all for once in his life, he always looked at Rafael with heart eyes. He had noticed it before but didn’t think much of it.

He knew he needed to text Sonny today. He had given himself a week to think it over and Liv had eased the pain a bit. He and Sonny weren’t really friends and other people could do the runs to his office, so he had nothing to lose. It would just be awkward for the rest of their lives. But Rafael didn’t have time to think about it because if he did, he would never text Sonny.

Rafael: Hey. Can we talk?

Five minutes later. No response. He was probably working, although it was already 9:15. But they were in the middle of a case so it's not surprising.

*Buzz Buzz*

    Sonny: Sure. What’s up?

Of course

Rafael: I need to tell you something. And I hope things aren’t weird after I say it.

Sonny: Thank you for making me nervous but I’m sure everything will be fine.

Rafael: Oh. Sorry. Um… I like you.

Sonny took a minute to respond, which immediately worried Rafael. He felt so stupid. Like a teenager waiting for a text back from a crush, which was exactly what he was doing. He was a 47-year-old prosecutor trying to tell an annoying detective that he was in love with him.

     Sonny: Oh, thank god. I thought I was just dreaming.

    Rafael just smiled. He couldn’t think to do anything else. He distracted himself from his thoughts when he heard his phone buzz again.

    Sonny: I don’t know if this is too soon anything but, would you like to have dinner sometime?

    Rafael: Sure… next Tuesday?

    Sonny: Sounds good to me! Goodnight counselor.

    Rafael: Call me Rafael.


	8. Barisi Drabble #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carisi wakes up at 3 am and wants cereal, but is also scared of the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this is late. I may change my posting date to every Friday instead of Thursdays because school is quite hectic. Anyways, I hope you like this. I personally love this one. <3

It was 3:45 a.m.

Sonny had gotten home at 11 p.m. because they were doing an undercover job that afternoon. Surprisingly, Rafael was already asleep. It made sense though considering the long trial he was in the middle of.

Unfortunately, Sonny could not sleep. He had to get up in two hours but that clearly wasn't enough motivation for him. He had considered getting up and making himself food multiple times now but he didn't have the energy. He was too tired to eat but too hungry to sleep. Not to mention the debate about dinner food or breakfast food.

It was almost 4 a.m. so breakfast food seemed more appropriate. He had gotten the strength to finally get out of bed when the realization came that it would be dark and he would be lonely. He thought for a second. This could either go north or south but oh well.

"Hey. Hey. Rafi." Sonny poked him in the cheek. "Rafi, wake up," he whisper-yelled.

Rafael barely opened his eyes and sat up a little. "What? What? Is there a fire?"

"What, no," Sonny replied. "I want cereal."

"What the fuck Sonny, you woke me up at," he paused to check the clock, "4 a.m. because you want cereal?"

Sonny paused. "Yes…"

"Then go get yourself some cereal! I'm going to go back to sleep and fight off the urge to siphon the gas from your car."

"But… Rafi… It's dark."

"YOU ARE A THIRTY-FIVE-YEAR-OLD MAN!"

"Rafi, please…"

Rafael sat up and looked at Sonny. "Fine. But if you ever do this again I'm filling your shampoo with-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

Rafael smirked and got up.

"Do we even have any cereal? Neither of us eats breakfast," Rafael asked.

"I bought corn flakes last week."

"That is the blandest cereal on the planet. I would've expected more from you Mr. Carisi."

"Says the person who drinks straight black coffee."

"Yes, but everyone expects that from me."

"Always expect the unexpected, Rafael."

"You know I'm a prosecutor, right? I learned that a while ago."

"Clearly you didn't."

Rafael was shocked. Usually, it was himself insulting Sonny. Never the other way around. This was new. Certainly not the first time, ("Oh Rafael,") but still fairly new.

They made it into the kitchen and Rafael sat at the breakfast bar as he watched Sonny look for his cereal.

"I think we're out of cereal. Are you sure you bought more?"

"I'm almost positive. Then again, what do I know? I'm just a prosecutor," Rafael replied.

Sonny walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket.

"Sonny, what the hell are you doing?" Rafael asked in confusion.

"I'm going to the store. I want cereal."

Rafael just looked at him as if he had two heads. "Sonny it is almost 4 am. Nothing is going to be open and I could count on one hand the amount of sleep you've gotten. You have work tomorrow."

"Today, Rafael, is Saturday. Sounds like you're the one that needs the sleep."

"Thank you for giving me the idea. You have fun on your expedition for cereal. I'm going back to bed."

Rafael walked back to the bedroom after a quick kiss and watched his boyfriend walk out the door for the stupidest reason ever, but a reason Rafael loved him for.


	9. Barisi Drabble #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny hogs the blankets, leaving Rafael cold. (Sounds boring but its kinda fluffy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've totally fallen out of posting every Thursday and I'm not even going to make an attempt to get myself back on track. I'm just going to post whenever I feel like it. also, it may be a while until its regular again because, after this one, I only have one finished fic, and then like 10 in progress so. But anyways, I hope you like this. Sorry if the grammar is bad, and, as always, please leave comments and kudos! <3

It was Sonny’s favorite time of the year. A time he knew of as sleigh bells, lights, and presents, while Rafael knew it as, cheesy songs, unavoidable parties and cold. Very cold. Rafael could stand it in the daytime. The sun would shine into his office and his apartment was warm, but at night it was dark and he turned off the heat to save money, and the fact that Sonny required every blanket they owned did not make the situation easier to bear.

Rafael grabbed the small amount of the sheets that he could and pulled them up to his chest. Their sheets were thin because their comforter was so thick. Sonny argued for thicker sheets when they were shopping for new bedding, but Rafael said that the thinner sheets were cheaper and they would never remember that it was even an argument. Rafael remembered now and regretted his decision.

“Sonny” he whispered. “Mi amor, do you know what I want for Christmas this year? Some blankets so I don’t freeze to death.”

Sonny didn’t open his eyes and barely mumbled that he was cold and the blankets were his. Rafael looked at the clock, realizing it was almost 2 a.m. He had to get up in three hours to go to work and he was in the middle of a trial. He got up to get a blanket from the living room. Sonny turned over.

“Don’t leave,” he mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Rafael rolled his eyes. “Maybe I wouldn’t be getting up if you didn’t steal all the blankets.” He put on the closest sweatshirt he could find instead of going into the cold living room and laid back down. He leaned his head towards his boyfriend and softly spoke in his ear.

“Cariño, if you share the blankets with me, ill put my arms around you so that you’ll be equally as warm.”

Sonny didn’t move for a minute. Rafael almost gave up hope and was considering attempting to fall asleep and hope he didn’t wake up with hypothermia when Sonny turned over and freed up just enough blanket for Rafael. Rafael kept his promise by scooting closer to his boyfriend and holding him close. Sonny smiled.

Rafael said “See, cariño, I told you” just before drifting off to sleep.


	10. Barisi Drabble #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny changes up his coffee order to impress Rafael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempting and failing to stay on a regular posting schedule. Anyways, please leave comments and Kudos. Thank you for reading and for all the positive feedback! Follow me on Tumblr @SVUtrebleclefs.

"Didn't take you as a black coffee kind of guy."

Carisi nervously laughed at the ADA's comment. "Yeah, you're not the only person in the world that drinks your coffee straight up."

Whenever he and the squad went on coffee runs, He typically got a lighter, and sweeter coffee with cream and sugar because his mouth went dry at the mere thought of the bitter drink with nothing added. That was not the case today. Liv had convinced Barba to join them, (This ended up being pointless for her because she had a surprise meeting with IAB) which was out of his zone because "I have work to do. Plus, my own coffee tastes better and is half the price." Of course, Sonny takes any chance he can to see him outside of work but getting coffee in his presence was not something he was particularly looking forward to. Getting his normal drink would result in never-ending torment from Barba on Carisi's choice of caffeine which Carisi didn't mind too much. In fact, he thought it was cute, but he thought Barba would be more impressed if his coffee was a little more… adult.

Aside from the Lieu having a meeting with IAB, Fin never came to these outings, leaving just Carisi, Barba and Rollins. Rollins knew that Carisi had a crush on Barba, and she used it against him every time they all went out. It was never too bad. She typically just started fangirling whenever they made eye contact. Like someone watching a TV show, hoping their ship sails.

The barista called their names in a notification that their drinks were ready. Rafael's was first, Amanda's following and then Sonny's last. Sonny followed the two outside as they walked towards the courthouse. Sonny took a sip of his coffee and winced at the bitter taste. Rollins just laughed, knowing what he was trying to do, yet failing at doing so.

"Detective, are you alright?" Barba asked, raising an eyebrow. Clearly Sonny had failed at hiding the fact that he absolutely despised black coffee, but hopefully, he was still hiding his attempt to impress Barba.

"Yeah," he replied, "I'm fine. Just a bit more bitter than they usually make it."

Rollins looked at him with a look of realization. "Carisi, did you get black coffee?"

Carisi's face turned red. He knew what Rollins was doing. "Yeah, Rollins. That's what I usually get."

There was a bit of a pause as they entered the courthouse. They stopped and she looked at Carisi. "No, it's not." She smirked at both of them and walked away, just leaving Barba and Carisi.

Barba looked at Carisi with a raised eyebrow and a look of disapproval. Carisi blushed and was about to turn to walk away until Barba spoke up.   
"So, you're trying to impress me, I take it?"

Sonny frowned, knowing that his cover had been blown. "Ye-Nah. I mean… I get this all the time." He could try to blow it off as trying to impress his mentor or just someone he looks up to, instead of someone he liked romantically.

When Sonny looked away, Barba got on his tip-toes and kissed Sonny's cheek. Sonny blushed and smiled. They looked each other in the eyes.   
Barba smiled at him. "I think its cute when you try to impress me."


	11. Barisi Drabble #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Sonny are packing for their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not thank you guys enough for all the kudos and comments. Your support means the world to me! I hope you enjoy this one! <3

Rafael Barba and Sonny Carisi

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

“It’s as if his blood is made of espresso,” Rollins whispered to Fin, who nodded in agreement.

 Fin leaned back in his chair and huffed a laugh. “Hey, there are worse things in this world. I’m just happy for the guy. He deserves it.”

Carisi was over the moon. He and Rafael had gotten married three days ago, but he couldn’t get enough days off in a row to go on their honeymoon right after, so he had to work for a week in between the events. The newlyweds were not thrilled by this but they were too happy to mind too much. Sonny was too excited to do most of his work correctly, considering they were to head to the airport for the Bahamas the next morning.

After 8 more hours of work and a couple of waves in front of his face saying “Carisi, you good?” Sonny was able to leave. He still needed to pack, but mainly he was just excited to see his husband.

Sonny always smiled at the word “Husband.” It was hard for him to believe that he could call the love of his life as such.

The house was empty when he got home, which he expected. He was almost happy about that because he could pack without any distraction. He had attempted to pack every night for the past week, but it had ended in making out sex, and a still-empty suitcase. Now that he was alone, it would be strange for these events to occur, confirming the fact that he could get everything done.

An hour later, he sat on the bed, happy that he had finished packing his stuff and some of Rafael’s when he heard keys rattle in the door. “Cariño, I’m home,” Rafael yelled across their two-bedroom apartment. Sonny replied with an excited “Hey,” as his husband opened the bedroom door.

They quickly kissed, as they do every day after work. “You actually got some packing done,” Rafael said with a sarcastic surprised tone.

Sonny laughed. “Only because you weren’t here to distract me.”

Rafael walked over to the suitcase to see what Sonny had packed. “Oh, so I’m a distracto- Sonny what the hell are these?”

Sonny turned around to see Rafael holding up his tennis shoes. “Honey, I know its been 20 years since you took the Bar exam, but those are shoes.”

“Dominick,” he paused. “These are a grown man’s shoes… And they have Velcro on them.”

Sonny could barely contain his laughter but he was also very insulted. He thought that Velcro was smart because Rafael was tired of constantly retying his shoes. “I hope you know, Rafael, that I am insulted. I stand by my toddler-style shoes and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Rafael sighed. “Yeah. I know.”

The next morning, Rafael was checking through his suitcase to make sure he had everything he needed.

“Toiletries, underwear, condoms… What the fuck?” Rafael just sighed. “DOMINICK BARBA-CARISI JR WHY THE HELL ARE THERE VELCRO SHOES IN MY SUITCASE!?”

Sonny just walked out of the shower as if his husband hadn’t just yelled about the surprise shoes. “Oh right. I forgot to tell you I got us matching shoes.”

“You expect me to walk around in a 4-year-old’s shoes?”

Sonny looked at his husband with big eyes and pouty lips. “Yes,” he said softly.

Rafael couldn’t help but smile at Sonny. So cute with his facial expressions, yet so hot in a towel at the same time. He walked over to Sonny, put his arm around his waist and kissed him.

“You know, Dom, if you weren’t so cute I would burn these shoes.”

Sonny just laughed. “No, you wouldn’t. Those weren’t cheap and we share a bank account now. Remember? We got married.”

“Oh right. I almost forgot.”

“How could you forget were literally packing for our honeymoon.”

Rafael just glared at his husband as he continued to pack.

“Hey, Rafi?”

“Si, cariño?” 

“Will you please wear them with me? Just for one day.”

Rafael picked up the shoes and sighed in defeat. “Fine. I will wear them for one day.”

Sonny’s face lit up, almost as if he’d won the lottery and not that his husband agreed to wear Velcro shoes for a day. But Rafael was pleased that Sonny was happy. The shoes weren’t terrible. They were completely black, just as Sonny had known Rafael would like. Not to mention they fit perfectly.

Rafael couldn’t be mad. He couldn’t even be annoyed. He has a life where Velcro shoes please his insanely hot boyfriend. What more could he ask for besides maybe a cup of coffee? In his mind, not much.

Rafael slipped the shoes on. They were surprisingly more comfortable than he expected. He also knew that they could not come untied. He almost liked the shoes, but never in a million years would he admit that. He would never live it down.

Sonny walked in carrying a pile of clothes from downstairs. “Awe, they look nice on you. Do they fit?”

Rafael rolled his eyes. “Yeah, they fit. So, I don’t look like a 4-year-old?”

Sonny huffed a laugh. “No Rafi. You don’t look like a 4-year-old.”

Rafael took off the shoes and placed them in the suitcase. He felt Sonny hug him from behind.

“I do think they look really nice on you, Rafi,” he said.

“Mmm. I love you too much.”

Sonny smiled. “I know.”


	12. Barisi Drabble #12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord, it has been literally forever since I last posted and it's not an excuse but I just had a lot of writing blocks and school and traveling have been crazy. This is short but I'm trying to get back into writing and posting, so I hope this is okay. Please leave comments and kudos because we all know how happy that makes us writers. (I'm serious, makes me the happiest person alive.) Also, if you don't already, follow me on Tumblr @SVUtrebleclefs. I always follow people back! <3 Love you all!

If Carisi had a dollar for every that could be prevented if the internet and social media didn’t exist, he would be rich enough to where he wouldn’t have to work anymore and none of it would be his problem in the first place. Unfortunately for him, the world didn’t work that way.

An Instagram-famous fifteen-year-old girl had been kidnapped from her home and tortured. She was found barely alive, but the doctors said she would make it. Nobody in the precinct understood exactly why she was famous. All she did was post pretty pictures which happened to get hundreds of thousands of likes and comments which unfortunately led to her kidnapping.

The DA’s office was all over the case for some reason. Carisi figured it was because they wanted to spread awareness about the dangers of social media. Not only were they wasting time on actually trying to solve the case, but they weren’t going to stop anyone from using social media anyways.

Barba, along with other people from the DA’s office who were working on the case, were coming in and out of the precinct. This was a sure-fire way to make sure Carisi got zero work completed, which, considering the situation, was anything but helpful. Carisi would watch as Barba walked into the squad room carrying a briefcase in one hand and files in the other. Liv opened her office door to welcome him inside to talk about whatever it is they talk about. Probably the case, which Carisi assumed was the usual. His eyes followed the ADA until the door came shut and Liv closed the blinds. This was Carisi’s invitation to go back to work.

Carisi liked Barba. There was no question about it. He liked everything about him. His style, his intelligence, the sound of his voice. Not that Carisi had any chance with him. Barba hated his guts. Carisi could understand why. He was a young, loud, annoying know-it-all. The squad had warmed up to him, but Barba was going to be a tough nut to crack.

Nobody knew that he liked Barba. Nobody even knew Carisi was bisexual except for his sister Bella. To Carisi’s surprise, Bella hadn’t told any of his other sisters, their parents or anybody on the squad. He was sure they would find out eventually, but now just wasn’t the time.

Barba walked with Liv out of her office in the middle of a conversation relating to the case and the situation from which it was caused. Sonny couldn’t help but overhear their conversation.

“I just think its ridiculous,” Liv said, “what are these people on social media even doing? They just post pictures and get likes and money. It makes no sense.”

“I know. I mean imagine getting paid for being cute.”

Sonny quietly said under his breath, “Yeah. You’d be rich.”

Like that, Sonny’s section of the room became silent. Nick and Amanda side-eyed Sonny’s desk for a half second while Liv and Barba turned to look at him. Sonny turned strawberry red out of embarrassment. Not only had he just outed himself, but he dropped the hint that he liked Barba all because he could keep his mouth shut, as usual. He didn’t know which of the three was worse.

Barba blushed as he turned to Liv, asking her If there was anything else she needed. She said no and Barba began to walk away from her. Sonny put his head down and attempted to act like he was working, which he wasn’t. Barba walked by, making Carisi extremely anxious, considering his desk was out of Barba’s way.

Barba walked by his desk and put a sticky note on it, revealing a phone number.

“Don’t think too much, detective.”

Carisi looked up and blushed. Barba looked back with a smirk as he walked away.


	13. Barisi Drabble #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power goes out and Rafael is not a fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting very irregularly so sorry about this. Anyways, I appreciate everyone's patience and I hope you all love this. Follow me on Tumblr @SVUtrebleclefs.

 

“The winds are getting really bad out there,” Rafael said as he looked outside to the city from their apartment.

“Mhmm,” was all he got in reply from his boyfriend. Sonny was in the middle of cooking some new Italian cuisine as he always is around this time on a Wednesday night.

“I’m turning on the news. I hope the power doesn’t go out.”

Sonny finally turned around after closing the oven. “When I was a little kid, I always liked it when the power went out. My sisters and I would play flashlight tag throughout the house and sleep in the living room.”

Rafael picked up the remote. “I was never a fan. It just prevented me from taking a decent shower and having fresh coffee.”

The TV turned on to HGTV because they watch a considerable amount of Property Brothers. 1007 was the local news channel. Sonny never remembered the channel number. “What’s the channel number for the news again?” “Dios mio, it is 1-0-0-7. We go over this every night,” was a common conversation in the evenings.

The weatherman was gesturing to his map showing a bad thunderstorm coming straight for Manhattan. They were expected to lose power within the next hour and a half. This worried Rafael. He had never told Sonny that he was afraid of power outages. Mainly the dark with no possibility of light in the middle of the night. He knew it was irrational, but ever since he was a small child he felt uneasy about not knowing what was out there. The unknown terrified him sometimes. Especially in his line of work, where he saw the worst of humanity, he knew the possibilities of what could happen when he had the disadvantage of simple sight.

Sonny seemed excited about the likeliness of pure darkness until sunrise. Rafael knows that Sonny isn’t thinking about the negatives in this situation. It's late April. So cold water, no gas, no AC, everything in the freezer and fridge will go bad, they can’t charge their phones, can’t do anything but paperwork from home and lord knows how long it would be until they got power back.

Sonny finished dinner and Rafael set the table. They typically sit there unless they’re eating takeout or leftovers. And Sonny had made a nice dinner. They also usually turned off the TV during dinner but they wanted to keep the weather on in case they were about to have a tornado run through their building.

They talked as they ate. Rafael was kind of quiet so Sonny kept up the conversation.

“yeah, so that’s when Fin told me- damn it”

Suddenly it was pitch black. Rafael panicked a little. It didn’t help that he looked outside and slowly saw full buildings lose power. One after the other. He turned on the flashlight on his phone but then turned it off realizing that the flashlight drains the battery and now he had no way to charge his phone.

“Crap. Hold up,” Rafael said as he got up and walked into their bedroom. He kept a box under his bed consisting of portable chargers, matches, flashlights, batteries, a flip phone, and a small radio. He looked out his window to see very small slivers of light going by due to cars passing. He became frustrated when he remembered that his car was almost out of gas. He was going to get some on the way to the courthouse tomorrow for the preliminary hearing on the new murder case. Now there would be a gas shortage and he’d have to drive to Jersey to get some, which he didn’t have enough gas to do.

He was now thinking about court. He needed to call the DA and see if the hearing would be rescheduled. If so he needed to do paperwork but this could not be successful considering there would be no power at his office, the precinct or the courthouse. He didn’t bring all his work home that night either. Just notes he needed to study for the hearing and for a trial on Friday which he didn’t know if and or when it would be rescheduled and now he couldn’t work on his case if it was going to be at the same time.

He brought the box into the kitchen where Sonny was attempting to clean dishes in the dark.

“That water better be cold,” Rafael said in annoyance.

“Have you tried to wash tomato sauce-stained dishes with cold water? If you have the ability to do so, I applaud you, and you are more than welcome to take over the task.”

“Are you seriously wasting all the hot water on dishes? We have showers to take and coffee to make,” Rafael almost yelled as he walked to the sink and turned the water to cold. Sonny gave him a displeased look but then continued to wash dishes, using the cold water.

“Why are you in a bad mood?” Sonny asked, “Is it ‘cause you won’t have hot coffee tomorrow morning and you’re practicing for the mood you’ll be in then?”

“No because my car doesn’t have gas and I have court on Friday and I didn’t bring home my papers because I was going to take the night off and do it tomorrow and now I can’t get into my office, nor see anything in there to get the proper papers to study them and prepare and I don’t know if it’ll be rescheduled or if it’s still on Friday and I have no way of finding out and on top of all that my car is almost out of gas and there will probably be a gas shortage and I don’t have enough gas to drive to Jersey to get more.”

“You seem much too stressed to enjoy this power outage. Do you want me to go to your office tomorrow to get whatever you need? I have a subway card that’s unexpired. Unlike some people.”

“Sonny, if I haven’t taken the nasty subway since I was 26, why would I have an unexpired subway card?”

“Because you live in Manhattan.”

Rafael smirked. “What’s your point?”

“Still though, you sure that’s all?” Sonny asked as they walked into their bedroom.

“I’m sure. Why are we in here its 8pm?”

“I don’t know. Seems like later. I just want to lay in bed. There’s nothing else to do. Can’t watch tv, need to save my phone battery, need to conserve hot water and there’s no light to read. What else is there to do?”

Rafael stood for a minute, hoping to figure out something to outsmart Sonny, but he could not. There was nowhere to go and nothing to do. “nothing, I guess.”

“Exactly.”

Rafael laid there for a while and just stared at the ceiling until Sonny spoke up.

“I feel like there’s some other reason you hate the power being out. You seemed a bit aggressive with your reasoning earlier.”

“I’m a lawyer. I have to be aggressive with my reasoning.”

Sonny huffed a laugh. “Still not answering my question.”

“I don’t know. I don’t like the pure dark. Never did. It one thing if I’m sleeping but when I’m aware of it it's slightly unsettling, especially considering its difficult to get in touch with people.”

Rafael realized how stupid that sounded when Sonny turned on his side and asked, “So you’re afraid of the dark?”

“Not necessarily,” Rafael said, “I’m afraid that somethings going to happen like I’ve seen in cases and it's going to be harder to defend myself or you.”

Sonny looked at Rafael with a pouty face that Rafael always found adorable. “Rafi, you don’t need to worry at all. Nothing is going to happen to us. And if it did, we would be okay.”

A warm smile crept onto Rafael’s face. “You think so?”

“I know so.”

Rafael was scared of power outages, regardless. But it was only the uneasy feeling. He no longer felt unsafe. He knew that everything was going to be okay simply by hearing Sonny say so with his soft voice. How could it not?


End file.
